Passion and Romance
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. Kind of a companion piece to Love In a Video Store. Alan finds a new companion and tells her his secret, which she accepts.


**Well, here's a little sequel one shot to my story "Love in a Video Store". It's really good (I hope!) One of my reviewers, fire storm pixie, suggested it. (Thanks, by the way!)**

**Disclaimer: The geniuses of Warner Bros. own The Lost Boys. I just own the stories I write about them. ****The song lyrics belong with their respective owners.**

* * *

Alan couldn't help but smile as he sat in his chair cowboy style with his feet up on the table. His black cowboy hat was positioned so it was over his eyes, but he was able to see under the brim. He knew that tonight was a new night. He would show someone special that he loved her...

Then his girlfriend Annabelle Harker walked up.

She had thick black hair, which was down to her shoulders. Her eyes were green, like a cat's. She was quite nice, and whenever she got angry at someone who made fun of her, Alan or the Boys, she didn't take it lightly. Instead she would jump on the person and, as Alan would put it, "get into a catfight with" him or her that would last only a few minutes.

But often when that didn't happen, she was a really nice girlfriend to Alan, and usually spoke up. Alan once said that he liked that in a girl. Plus, she was cute and had a great sense of humor.

She had met Alan at the Boardwalk one night. Alan, a little nervous, told her his secret - he was a Ne-kai - a cat demon. Surprisingly, though, she smiled and told him he had nothing to be ashamed of. Alan felt better, and after that they became a loving couple.

Annabelle sat down in the chair with her legs on either side, and her chin on her arms resting on the back of the chair.

"You want to tell me what this is all about?" she asked.

Alan took a deep breath and began…

_As I walk through the valley_

_of the shadow of death  
I take a look at my life and_

_realize there's nothing left_

_Cause I've been blastin_

_and laughing so long that  
Even my mama thinks_

_that my mind is gone_

_But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it  
He be treated like a punk, you know that's unheard of  
You better watch how you talking, and where you walking  
Or you and your homies_

_might be lined in chalk_

_I really hate to trip, but I gotta loc  
As they croak I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool  
I'm the kinda G that little homies wanna be like_

_On my knees in the night  
Sayin' prayers in the street light_

_been spending most our lives  
Living in a gangsta's paradise  
been spending most our lives  
Living in a gangsta's paradise_

_keep spending most our lives  
Living in a gangsta's paradise  
keep spending most our lives  
Living in a gangsta's paradise_

_Forgot the situation, they got me facin'  
I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the street  
So I gotta be down with the hood team  
Too much television watchin' got me chasin dreams_

_I'm a educated fool, with money on my mind  
Got my ten in my hand and a gleam in my eye  
I'm a loced-out gangsta, set-trippin banger  
And my homies is down, so don't arouse my anger, fool_

_Death ain't nothing_

_but a heart beat away  
I'm livin life do-or-die_

_ah, what can I say?  
I'm twenty-three now_

_will I live to see twenty-fo'?  
The way things are goin'_

_I don't know_

_Tell me why are we so blind to see  
That the ones we hurt are you and me_

_been spending most their lives  
Living in the gangsta's paradise  
been spending most their lives  
Living in the gangsta's paradise_

_We keep spending most our lives  
Living in the gangsta's paradise  
We keep spending most our lives  
Living in the gangsta's paradise_

_Power and the money,_

_money and the power  
Minute after minute,_

_hour after hour  
Everybody's running,_

_but half of them ain't lookin  
What's goin on in the kitchen, but I don't know what's cookin_

_They say I got to learn,_

_but nobody's here to teach me  
If they can't understand it,_

_how can they reach me?_

_I guess they can't, I guess they won't  
I guess they frontin' _

T_hat's why I know_

_my life is out of luck, fool_

_Been spending most their lives  
Living in the gangsta's paradise  
They've been spending most their lives  
Living in the gangsta's paradise_

_We keep spending most our lives  
Living in the gangsta's paradise  
We keep spending most our lives  
Living in the gangsta's paradise_

_Tell me why are we so blind to see  
That the ones we hurt are you and me  
Tell me why are we so blind to see  
That the ones we hurt are you and me_

_Tell me why are we so blind to see  
That the ones we hurt are you and me  
Tell me why are we so blind to see  
That the ones we hurt are you and me_

Annabelle couldn't help but wonder why Alan was the way he was sometimes. Often he was quiet. Sometimes he was like a whisper. He would sneak up on her, reach out and grab her before she knew what was happening to her, and then spin her around into a fiery, hot kiss.

Then, with "A Kiss from a Rose" by Seal floating across the room, Alan would show off his prowess…

He knew what to do with a woman behind a bedroom door. He knew how to charm a girl.

His knowledge of the carnal was vast, his experience immense. And his intuition of Annabelle's own desires was innate, but all he had known in the Ne-kai times before were the bestial mating passions of blood, the feral fury of his own kind; the wanton, the voluptuous, the desperate, and the blood-stirring dances of demons. His familiar territory was of animal passion black as night, livid red as blood, as filled with hate and bloodlust as much as physical want. He knew the scratch of nails, the bite of teeth, the tearing and pounding of flesh, the dark gasps and screams made glorious by lust and sin.

His body was love in motion, his mouth drawing sweet poetry over her body, creating great songs within her soul. He found himself trembling, a thing impossible, and his heart soared. All the sensations and emotions sweeping through him felt impossible. All the while they were careful, quiet, and aware of their surroundings even as they let themselves go.

Touching her, revelling in the almost-forgotten sensation of sinking into her warmth, looking into her eyes at that moment, he could not be the great _Ne-kai_ of legend, the cat demon, but a teenager of flaws, of weaknesses, of desperate needs and of aching vulnerability.

She saw it all, caressed all wounds, kissed all pains. As he madly kissed at her own pains and torments, softly and gently stripping her of all fears and sorrows, the past was redeemed and the centuries of blood were worth it to have her once more. With her, he was transformed and in the soft hush of the bedchamber and felt truly human again. Living once more.

__

There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
stranger it feels, yeah.  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...And if I should fall, at all  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey._

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
stranger it feels, yeah.  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom…on the…grey…_

As Alan moved deep inside her body, Annabelle couldn't help but think to herself that she was one of the luckiest girls alive. Before, she had felt incomplete. Now, she felt as though she had found a piece of herself…kind of like a piece of a puzzle that had been lost for days.

And she knew she would never be alone again. Even Alan knew.

With that he made a promise. He would never let her go…

Not even if the Earth was destroyed and only his brother, Annabelle, Abigail and himself were the only ones left.

Ever…

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it!**


End file.
